Gaza, Israel and many rockets
by BlackBloodOnWhiteSnow
Summary: Lame name... Anyway since I live in Israel so I thought I might expalin what'a going on here right now through a story... I tried not to take a political side so don't worry - you can read it even if you are against Isreal...


**A/N- Well, This story is probably full of grammar mistakes since I'm not a native speaker… and it's also my first story so it's probably really bad… Please forgive me! So, some general information on this story- I live in Israel and I thought I might explain to people what's going on here through my OCs Gaza and Israel.**

**I tried not to take a political side in this story and just state the facts, so you can read it even if you don't support Israel**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Faint footstep sounded in the hall as the little girl walked quickly down it, her brown

braid swaying from side to side. She was around the age of 14 and seems completely out of place in the white hall. She stopped before two big brown doors and took a deep breath trying to clam down.

It didn't work well.

She pushed the doors and looked around nervously, lowering her head slightly as she the gaze of the middle East countries was directed at her. The room went silence

."You are late" The silence was broken by a hard voice "we were waiting for you"

The girl lowered her head even more and circled the round table quietly, sitting across a brown-haired man

"Don't mind Iran, he is just being a jerk" The girl jumped slightly, as the girl next to her talked. The girl's hair was almost completely hidden by a white hijab. She looked young - around her twenties "Sometimes he is even more jerk than Israel" she paused for a moment "which says a lot"

The brown-haired man sighed and pushed his long bangs from his eyes "shut up Palestine" he then looked at the little girl "Well then, now that Gaza is here we can finally start."

All the nations in the room looked at Egypt, clearly expecting him to talk. It was understandable, after all the meeting was held at his house.

"…"

The brown-haired man - Israel sighed again "So, I will start" he stated "This meeting which is held by Egypt" He stopped to glare at said nation "Is about The operation I started a few days ago, which called the 'Pillar of Defense' operation". Some questioning looks were directed at him after he mentioned the name, he ignored them.

"The operation is a response to the massive bombing on Israeli cities in particular and escalation in the security situation at the Gaza Strip in general. Its purpose is to attack sites which pose a threat to Israel and to improve the security situation at the Israeli cities near to the Gaza Strip"

Gaza stiffened in her sit, the nervousness disappearing from her eyes, he was talking about _her_ "I have the right to do that! You put me in quarantine!"

Israel looked at her "The Hamas controls you now. The Hamas is a threat, therefore you are a threat".

"Anyway" Gaza started. She couldn't give up! She needed to say something! For the sake of her people! "I was bombing you for the past three years and you didn't seems to care" her voice was clear and steady. He kept looking at her, his eyed seemed to pierce her soul. "I-i mean…" her voice wavered a little.

"Yes, I choose to ignore it, but I can't stand still when you are bombing me more than **50** times per **24 hours**" His voice seems to sharpen "You even shot on Tel-Aviv, _Tel Aviv_!"

"Tel- Aviv?" Someone asked, "His second biggest city, apparently it wasn't bombed since the war at 1991".

Gaza didn't notice who talked and it didn't matter to her "That was because you were bombing me! Since the start of the operation you fired on me 832 times! **832**!"

"But I _aimed_! I attacked only places that belong to the Hamas! You bombed my cities** 434 **times in this four days. My **cities**, my **civilians!**"

""It's very sweet from you" There was sarcasm in her voice "especially since most of the Hamas' buildings are _near to civilians' homes_. And you have that Iron Dome system, it intercepted 239 of my rockets!"

"I'm doing my best to not hurt your civilians! My aircraft were even dropping leaflets warning them to get out from areas near Hamas' structures! I didn't bomb _them"_

"But you killed them" her voice was full of hurt "I'm not talking about the Hamas' people, I'm talking about my **civilians**, they weren't related to the Hamas, They didn't do anything!"

You killed my civilians as well!" His voice was harsh, full of pain as well."

Long live the difference between **19** dead people and **3**!" She was angry now, really

angry "And I'm talking only about the civilians. There are more from-"

Are you saying that I don't have the right to fight against the Hanas?" he cut her off

"!It's a terrorist organization! I have the full right to protect my people"

"No! what I'm saying is-"

"**Hey Egypt**, do something" This time it was Palestine or in her full name 'Palestinian National Authority' that interrupted. What was she even doing her? She wasn't a country! "Aren't you supposed to help Gaza and Israel reach agreement?"

"…"

"Egypt!" Almost every nation in the room shouted.

"I tried" His voice was faint.

Palestine bumped her head on the table "Anyway just finish with it quickly, I have things to do"

"Oh, which things?" It was Turkey who asked.

"Like going to a meeting with the UN and the International Criminal Court"

"Why?" Israel seems interested

"I applied to be recognized as a country"

"_What?!"_ Israel spat out the water he was drinking.

"Yes" she grinned "I'm not a terrorist organization like the Hamas" Some of the nation in the room glared at her "What?! It's true, and he **took **gaza from me!

Anyway I'm also a human" She glanced at Israel, It was _her_ turn to glare.

"Are you saying that I'm inhuman?" He glared at her as well.

"Yes" She grinned even wider "So I'm going to behave ethically, become a country and sue Israel on everything he did to me!"

"You ungrateful woman" Israel ground his teeth "Most of your water supply comes from me, most of your Electricity comes from me, I…"

Gaza stopped listening as the argument between Palestine and Israel went on, and it was supposed to be about _her_.

"That's enough!" everyone turned around to look at Turkey "I will help Egypt to reach an agreement with Hamas" Some nations approved it with a nod but Palestine seemed confused "Wait a minute" There was a mocking tone in her voice "You will help Egypt with the Hamas so Egypt will be able to help the Hamas with Israel…?"

He simply glared at her "Let's have a break now, we will continue in 30 minutes".

The mumble of nations stretching and leaving the room filled the small hall, until very soon the only ones who was still in the room were Gaza and Israel.

* * *

**A very important A/N- Some time passed since I wrote it and there is some information which is no more accurate. So here is the real one (for those moments…):**

**Today is the **5** day of the operation.**

**In Israel:**

850 **rockets launched at Israel since the beginning of operation.**

260** were intercepted by the "Iron Dome.**

**Less than **40** hit urban areas (it still a lot…)**

3** people died.**

**More than **20** are injured.**

**In Gaza:**

** . More than 1,000 targets were attacked (targets -not civilians)**

52** people died.**

**Around **400** were wounded.**

**Some more information:**

**Because of the state in the Gaza Strip (400 people were wounded…) Israel**

**will open the Kerem Shalom terminal in favor of the entry of food and medical supplies to Gaza.**

**Currently there are attempts to reach a ceasefire between Hamas and Israel.**

**That's all… Please review **

**Oh, you can say how much my writing, grammar, etc. is bad (I already know it…), you can also you think the Hamas are right (which I don't think so…) or that Israel is right (:]) Or that the people in Gaza are suffering (sadly it's right) or that the people in Israel are suffering (it's right as well). However you can't say things like ' Go fuck yourself Muslims / Jews / Arabs / Israelis' or 'All the Muslims / Jews / Arabs / Israelis should die'. Please act like humans!**

**With love**

**~BB~**


End file.
